


Trenchcoat

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [119]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a Destiel fic where Castiel's wearing the hoodie and jeans in season 9 and Dean decides to go and buy Castiel another trench coat, because Castiel loves his trench coat and he has admitted to Dean several times that he wished he still had it? Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trenchcoat

Cas honestly did miss his trenchcoat. He really did. And now that he wasn’t an angel anymore, he couldn’t just blink and the stains would be gone.

He had to wash things now, and he sighed as he looked down at his new clothing, wishing that the coat was there instead of the hoodie he now wore.

"What’s up Cas?" Dean asked. "Something’s bugging you."

"I just miss my trenchcoat, that is all. I have grown…fond…of the article of clothing." Cas admitted. "It’s like I’m missing something almost."

"Right." Dean nodded. "Hey, I have to go out for a little while. You just stay put, alright?"

"I have nowhere else to go, Dean." Cas said.

"Right. I’ll be right back." Dean said, getting up from his spot and leaving out the bunker.

Cas watched him go, and sighed, looking down at the hoodie once again, wishing the tan coat was there.

_

When Dean came back, he was carrying a black bag, and he had a grin from ear to ear.

"Dean? What is that? What do you have?" Cas asked.

"A surprise." Dean said, handing the bag to Cas. "Look inside." He insisted.

Cas took the bag curiously, and looked in, eyes growing wide and a smile as big as Dean’s emerging on his face.

"Dean! You got me a-"

"New trenchcoat? Hell yeah, I did. I couldn’t just let you mope around without it."

Cas pulled the trenchcoat out, yanking the hoodie off and putting the coat on.

"Thank you Dean. Thank you so much." Cas said.

"Don’t mention it Cas." Dean said.

Cas grinned, as he wore his new trenchcoat, feeling like a small part of him way back again.


End file.
